A Summer To Remember
by nicole2704
Summary: Best friends Clove, Glimmer, Annie, Katniss, Marvel, Cato, Peeta and Finnick have a great summer planned. But this was no ordinary summer, with dramatic twists and turns this was definately going to be a summer that they were going to remember forever.
1. Pool Parties and McDonalds

_The Summer That We Will Never Forget_

***Clove main character***

** Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Thresh, Foxface**

Clove's POV

I play Kesha's song 'Timber' and turn the volume on my iMac on loud, and the girls go wild.

"Glimmer! Twerk for us!" I scream

Glimmer starts twerking, well - "twerking", as she can't actually twerk but it's fun watching. We all fall on the floor laughing

"Hey, what are you guys laughing at? i've improved, haven't i?!" She says seriously, but her face breaks into a smile and joins in the laughter

"Oh, guys my phones ringing be quiet, i think its Marvel" Says Glimmer

We all wolf-whistle "oooohhhhh"

She gives us the middle finger and mouths 'fuck off' and walks out the room

"What do you think Marvel's saying to Glimmer?" says Katniss

"Who knows, probably begging for her to go out with him or have sex or something stupid like that" Says Annie

we have to put our hands over our mouths to stop us screaming with laughter

"Oh and Clove? Can i borrow your pink Nike Air Max's?" Says Katniss

"Sure, can i use your Prada Candy perfume?" I reply

"Sure"

Me and the girls basically live off eachothers stuff, and we don't even expect to get our stuff back anyway because we know we aren't getting it, oh i love us.

Glimmer comes back into the room with a HUGE smile on her face

"Marvel, Cato, Peeta and Finnick are going to the Cheer and Soccer camp this summer!" She basically screams

We all scream with happiness, the boys almost weren't coming but they decided they may as well go because we were going to be there all summer and they'd be lonely without us. ha. It's so annoying, Glimmer and Marvel are like f-buddies, Peeta and Katniss are like an item, and Finnick and Annie are practically dating, and then theres me and Cato. We always feel sorry for ourselves because we're the single ones, but i'm 100% sure Cato sleeps around with loads of girls. So that leaves me on my own.

we've just broke up from school and we're all having a big sleepover at mine to celebrate before we go off to Cheer and Soccer camp. We're going to Annies pool party first though, then heading to mine later, though we'll probably go and get a mcdonalds and Cato gets served, so to the Wal-Mart for some booze.

"So are they going to the pool party? or are they just meeting us at Wal-Mart"I finally say, kind of happy the boys are joining us

"Yeah, they're coming to the pool-party" Says Annie

"So Katniss, what are you and Peeta going to do later?" Says Glimmer excitedly

Katniss smiles and taps her nose, nobody actually knows about their sex life because she's so secretive about it, it makes us so annoyed i mean - we want deets?

"Right girls, lets get ready"

I put on my Levi shorts, followed by my Vicorias secret bright pink bikini shorts, then slip on my Michael Kors sandals and matching sunnies and chuck a VS PINK towel into my Speedy 30 Louis Vuitton bag along with a spare Chanel top and VS undies

Glimmer, Annie and Katniss and i each have a different shade of Levi shorts on and different VS bikinis, "We look like princesses" I say

"Agreed" Says everyone at the same time, then we all laugh

"Annie, who's driving?" Katniss asks

"Um, not me i've already drank!" says Annie. Typical Annie, it's only 5 o'clock.

"I will" i say, just for an excuse to drive my brand new convertable Range Rover, as a summer present from my Dad.

"Just to show off the new ride!" Laughs Glimmer

"Yep." i say, "Pass me the keys?"

Katniss chucks them over, and i could of sworn i almost lost an acrylic, but i didn't, so i quietly thanked god in my head.

We all head out to the car and chuck our stuff in the back, and i start the car and put on the usual tunes, Kesha and our latest CD's

We get to Annies after 20 minutes of traffic and start setting out the tables and food and putting decorations everywhere, half an hour later the back yard was filled with 70 more kids from our schools, laughing and dancing to the music and jumping in the pool, but me and the girls were on the sunbeds, laughing drinking ice tea and reading TeenVogue, waiting for the guys to get here so we can actually have fun.

"Omg, did you hear that Miley Cyrus is like so totally slutty now?" Says Annie

"Yes, we knew that ages ago Annie babe" i say, "you've just been too drunk to notice" then they all laugh

then my gold iPhone 5s rings, and it's Cato

"Hey Cato, where are you guys? We're waiting for you guys!"

"O, miss me do you?" He laughs

"Not funny! Get here now, before i beat you up!" I laugh

"Oh i can't wait for that! we're just at Thresh's because we're saying goodbye before he goes to Miami for the summer, we're coming now" he replies

Thresh is our really good friend, he hangs out with all the chavvy people but he's mega-rich and his dad's 50 Cent.

"Okay, see you soon"

"Bye beautiful" Says Cato and before i have a chance to reply he quickly hangs up. My heart nearly stops. He called me beautiful, he must of been joking but i still feel really happy. Glimmer must of noticed

"Oi Clove whats with the smile" She says

"Nothing, i didnt realise i was smiling" I reply, and quickly look down to my magazine and sip my ice tea, then the girls exchange looks, thinking i wouldnt notice

"Hey, i mean it, i actually wasn't smiling! well, he called me beautiful" I say quietly, and that sets them off

"OMG"

"YOU'RE PRACTICALLY DATING"

"HE'S SO INTO YOU"

"ARE YOU GOING TO GET WITH HIM TONIGHT?"

I just look down at my magazine and try to ignore them, and eventually they shut up.

5 minutes later, Peeta, Finnick, Marvel and Cato come running towards us with water pistols, we all scream for ages and shout curse words at them

"CHILL., CHILL, keep your panties on ladies" Cato says, then looks over and winks at me, then Glimmer gives me a nudge

"Yeah, they're not full don't worry, Thresh gave them to us" Says Marvel, then they all put their pistols down.

"Oh, thats why you took so long" Says Annie, catching Finnicks eye, then he goes up to her and puts his arm around her waste and she starts to smile. I feel a little flicker of jealousy, i hoped it didn't show but Cato saw my face and rolled his eyes in a jokey way, at least he understands me.

"Hey Marvel, want to get a drink?" Glimmer says in a major flirty way, and his face lights up

"Thought you'd never ask!" Then they walk away

Peeta and Katniss walk off, talking about some TV show on MTV that they'd both seen, so that left me and Cato on our own. He walks closer to me and looks me up and down

"Hey, that bikini looks great on you Clove"

"Thanks Cato" I give him a big smile, and i feel butterflies in my tummy because i was so flattered, and i can't help noticing his hair so soft and his jean-shorts, and his amazing shirtless body

"You look great by the way!" i add, then he smiles at me and gives me a wink. my tummy goes fluttery

"Thanks Clover" He says

"Hey, don't call me that!" i laugh flirtatiously

Then he picks me up, one arm with my legs wrapped around and the other supporting my back

"Lets go for a swim shall we?"

"NO OMG PUT ME DOWN CATO!" i scream, and they whole party stops and looks at us, then Glimmer gives me a happy look, and he puts me down

"Oi chill, i wasn't going to throw you in, silly! stop worrying all the time!' then he puts me down on the sunbed and sits next to me, and then tucks a strand of my waist-length black hair behind my ears

"You look really gorgeous today Clove" He smiles

"Wait, what are you doing?" i say slowly

"What do you mean?" he says, and looks at me weirdly

"You're flirting with me, why?" i say

Then he starts to laugh

"You got a problem with me flirting, Clover?" he smiles

"Well, yes, um , no i don't know maybe? And stop calling me Clover, you know i don't like it" I reply

"Well sorry" says Cato

my eyes are fixated on his.

I laugh, " Sir Cato, now would you care for a drink?" I joke

"Well of course, Princess Clove," he replys, and with that we both go back to join the others.

"Hey guys!" Says Glimmer

"Hey gal" i reply

Cato goes and speaks to Marvel and Peeta and Finnick, so it's just us girls

"OMG, so what happened with you and Cato?" Says Katniss

The girls stare at eachother for 10 seconds, then start squeaking loudly

"GUYS! shut up, the boys are looking!" I say, and i can feel Cato's eyes staring at me

"Clo, Cato wont stop looking at your ass" whispers Annie

"Not just that though, he's staring at her in general" adds Glimmer

I smile to myself, feeling good

"Whats going on with Marvel, Glimmer?" I ask

"He's asked me on a date, tomorrow afternoon after we leave Cloves house, but i'm not sure if i can, i have so much to pack for Monday for the Cheer and Soccer Camp!" She says with a worried look.

"Glimmer, it's saturday tomorrow, just go!" I say

"Yeah, you deserve it!" Says Katniss, then goes over to Peeta and they walk away again, i guess they were dating now.

Then the other two girls and i go over to the guys, who were by the food and i grab myself some crisps, then i feel Cato next to me.

"Hey Clove, i got you a drink"

"Aw thanks, want some crisps?" I smile

"Yeah thanks" Handing me the drink, "How does a girl like you eat so much and still have a lush body?" He says, looking me up and down. i give him a little nudge

"Hey, Romeo, up here" I laugh, pointing to my face, and he laughs too, then puts a crisp in his mouth, and before we can say anything else we hear Annie shouting;

"Come on guys! Lets go for a SWIM!"

And with that, we all take off our shorts and jump in, although all the other kids were dancing, we were laughing around the pool, i feel Annie grab me round the waist

"Hey Clovie, you're looking hot today" She jokes

"And so do you, Annie baby, come here sexy!" I exclaim, and me and Annie do our usual best-friend make-out session in the pool, just to get the boys going, i hear all the guys whistle, but i notice Cato and Finnick looking a little jealous, but you could tell Cato was loving it. Then i realised to myself. After me and Annie break apart we break into fits of laughter, and i feel flirty, so i go over to Cato

"Why do you and Annie do that? You freaks" He jokes, but he was smiling

"I think someones a bit jealous.." I tease

"Trust me, i'm never jealous"

"Oh real funny Cato" I joke and go back to Glimmer, and we get out of the pool.

After a few more hours of dancing with my girls, the guests go and we clear up the party and we get in the car to go back to my house. we ride down the highway with the music blaring out the speakers, and by then it had gotten dark. The guys had gone to a friends house for a bit.

"Girls, put your bikini's in here" I say, pointing to the washing machine, and they girls all chuck the wet bikinis and towels in, we're all here dancing around in our bra and undies and we put on our VS robes and dry our hair.

"Girls, shall we do our hair and makeup and look sexy for the guys tonight?" Glimmer asks us

We all say yes excitedly and start curling our hair into sexy beachy waves, and apply our light pink lipstick and eyeliner, followed by our mascara and highlighter.

"So shall we wear the robes and pink babydoll nighties underneath?" Katniss adds, and we all agree, putting on our nighties and our robes again. We all paint our nails and toe-nails and by the time they've dried they boys turn up. I answer the door to Cato

"Hey, we were just getting dressed, are you ready to go into town?" I ask him, and he looks awestruck by the sight of me

"uhh, yeah" and he looks me up and down

"Stop doing that" i say

"Why?" he laughs

"Because i don't know if you're judging me or not!"

"Trust me Clove, i'd never judge you silly"

After that, we all go inside and the boys wait in my bedroom and the girls go into my closet. I decide to wear a plain black dress, followed by bright pink Versace heels and a Celine bag, followed by my favourite Topshop pink blazer to match my shoes.

"Nice, Clove, but just a few adjustments..." Glimmer says, pulling my dress down over my cleavage.

"Wow" Katniss and Annie say, and i hit them with my Gucci wallet. That shut them up

We walk out

"Ready!" I say

"You all look great!" Finnick says, and we head out the door

"Ladies first" Says Cato, holding the door open for me,

"What a gentleman" I say sarcastically

"Nice dress" He replys bluntly, and adds a little smile, we climb into Peeta's van and drive to McDonald's, singing One Direction, which the boys didn't appreciate.

We arrive at maccies, and everyone says their order:

"McChicken sandwich and a coke please" I tell Finnick, who repeats my order to the server in the drive-thru. Everyone had either nuggets or the McChicken sandwich, and we all sat munching away happily.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" I say to everyone

"I don't know, read magazines, drink, gossip" Says Annie

"I like the drinking bit" Says Peeta

"Yeah but we can't get shit-faced, we have cheer practice tomorrow morning and you guys have soccer" Says Katniss

"Well i'm having a few, i deserve it, it's the summer!" i say, and everyone agrees

"Yeah, and Marvel? Are we still going to lunch tomorrow?" Glimmer looks hopefully at Marvel.

"Course" he replys, and Glimmer beams

"So guys are we all finished? put your trash over there, lets all go to Wal-Mart" Says Cato. We all hop out of the car and put our trash in the trash-can. we start to walk across the street to Wal-Mart, when we get into the night air Cato notices me shivering.

"Want my jacket?"

"No, i don't want you to get cold" I reply

"Dont worry about it" He says, handing me his jacket, i can't help staring at his gorgeous toned arms.

"Thank you Cato, it's so cold out here" I smile

"Oi, Cato, stop flirting with my Clove and get us some drink!" Says Annie, and Cato goes into the store.

When we get back to mine, me and the girls turn on the TV and chill out and eat popcorn, while the guys (Being immature obviousy), weren't paying attention to the chickflick and were playing on my brother's Xbox downstairs.

"Omg, this is so romantic" Says Katniss, and we all grab a tissue and start sobbing at The Notebook, and Annie takes a huge swig of the vodka bottle that led us into deep emotion, and i quickly grab the vodka bottle from her hands

"Thhaaaattts enough for one night, mrs alcoholic" i say, then take a reasonable sized swig myself.

The boys come in after an hour and a half of the movie, Marvel comes in and turns the movie off and smirks. "Borrrinnnngggg" He retorts

"HEY"

"FUCK OFF MARVEL"

"OI YOU LITTLE SHIT"

Followed by more abuse from the girls. Marvel also experienced multiple empty ice-cream tubs being thrown at him.

"Hey, ladies, chill!" Marvel says

"Well you shouldn't turn off the film, we were just getting into it too!" Says Glimmer in a frustraited tone.

"Urgh, whatever, now lets do something fun. Lets play 21 questions" Says Finnick, and we all agree

"So we'll put names in the jar and pick one out, and whoever's name it is has to be asked a question by the second person picked out of the jar" Says Peeta

"What? What's that got to do with 21 then?" I ask

"Dont question the sacred game, Clover" Says Cato, and i glare at him and he just smirks a really, really ,really sexy smirk, i want to slap it off.

"Right, lets start" Says Marvel after 10 minutes of the girls fighting over who's writing the names to put in the jar and who gets their name in which coloured, scented glitter pen.

Finnick puts his hand in the jar and picks out Katniss' name. Katniss' face falls. "Great" she mutters. Katniss puts her hand in the jar and picks another name out

"Cato" she says

Catos face looks up, and he looks at the ground in deep thought, then finally says

"Okay, okay. So Katniss. Has Peeta ever done you so hard you bleed, and what position was it?" The girls all squeal and groan at the question and the boys all laugh. Katniss makes a sick motion and we all laugh

"Look, as if i'm telling you" and looks over at Peeta and gives him a little wink. And the girls 'oohhh' and 'ahhh'

"Okay, Cato's turn to pick a name" says Peeta

"Yeahhhh baby" He says in his horny Cato voice, which i can't help finding it sexy

"Hmmm It's Clover, what a pleasant surprise"

My cheeks burn, that means Cato's going to ask me a question

"If you don't loose your virginity by the end of the summer, will you let me do you?"

Everyone turned to look at me, it was tense. Being the only virgin of the group, it was a topic i was very embarrassed about.

"Um, really?" I say, more frustraitedly then intended, and Cato looks hurt.

"Yeah, really, let me show you how its done" He stares down at my chest, and i quickly cover up my cleavage before he gets a better look

"Urgh, you're a jerk" I say, and i get up and slam the door and run into the bathroom. I hated when people talked about me being a virgin as if it was a bad thing. I was proud of myself, and Cato was being plain rude, i don't know how i'm going to cope this summer.


	2. The Morning After - Well, Not Quite

After sitting in the toilets for about half an hour, i'm getting more and more bored and then Annie saves the day by banging on the door.

"Either you're having a shit or you're in a mood. Let me in" She says firmly, the way Annie does to get whatever she wants.

"Okay, hold on" I say as i jump out the bath and move the towel rack thats barricaded the door incase Cato tried to come in. I open the door and Annie gives me a big hug

"What even happened in there? You just went all period on him and left, don't worry Clove, he was only being his usual Cato self?" Says Annie, and she's right. Annies always right. Annie has that way of getting everything write despite her collossal alcohol intake.

"Okay i guess you're right" I mutter  
"Yes i am. Cato was like 'What did i do', and Glimmer went all 'She's sensative and she's a virgin' on him" she replys. Good old Gimmer.

Annie practically pulls me back to my bedroom where i awkwardly walk in and they're all laughing but as soon as they see me, the laughter dies down, and as soon as Cato turns to look at me he stand up he immediately comes over to me.  
"Hey"

I look away painfully.

"Look, i wanna talk. Come out in the hall with me?" he says. And leaving me with no choice, before i even had time to think he had me by the wrist and dragged me in my own house, into the hallway. I groaned with frustraition so he would get the hint i wasn't excited for his company.

"Sorry about that, i was joking" He says softly and slowly, the way he does when he's horny, he edges closer to me and i take a step back, but he only continues to walk closer to me. i go right back to the wall, and that was a bad move, because he simply put his hands on the wall, over both my shoulders, there was no way i could cut free

"Get lost Cato Cartwright." I say demandingly

"But i'm in your house? You invited me here." He smirks

"I meant stop getting so close to me. I hate you sometimes." I look into his big green eyes, they're like emerald glass balls, and i try to resist the temptation of looking into them.

* * *

CATO'S POV  
We're all at Cloves for a sleepover before the Soccer/Cheerleader camp. Annies party was a blast earlier, me and Clove seemed to be progressing some flirty-banter going on, until i ruined it by romantically asking her to loose her virginity to me at the end of the summer if she had not already done so. Well - i say 'romantically', i don't really mean romantically, It kind of looked like i was asking her for a shag.

See the thing is, Clove has been my ultimate girl crush since i was 13. Every time she looks at me and smiles at me with her beautiful browny green eyes and lushious lips, it's like an explosion in my pants, sometimes she's flirty with me, but she acts like nothing's going on, and Clove thinks i'm a jerk anyway, i'd never have a chance with her. Nobody in the entire student-body would expect me to date her anyway, she's too innocent and pure and polite and sweet and gorgeous and sexy in a way she doesn't even know it. Everything she does is totally cute and adorable and she has no idea that she looks totally cute and adorable which makes her even more cute and adorable. It was only up until Marvel told me last saturday that i should try with Clove, even though she's totally hard to get but i'm willing to do anything to be with Clove. She gets really shy and she's very sensative.

"I hate you sometimes" Those words stuck into my gut like a knife. I just smirked like it was funny. She looks so hot right now, looking up at me with her long eyelashes, with her brown hair flowing like sunset waves.

"Why?" I say

She pauses, trying to list all the reasons of why in her head, i bet.

"Well where do i start. You can't just humiliate me in front of my friends because i'm a virgin" she takes a deep breath. "And get your arms away from me Cato, i don't like it" Frigid bitch, i think to myself.

"Fine, fine." i say and i move my hands away and step back only a little. "Can we just talk?"

"About what?" She says, trying to look as angry as possible, but Clove was the nicest girl in school, she never has a bad word to say about anyone.

"About earlier. I was totally out of order. But i know you want me. All the girls at school want me."

After i say this a flicker of anger appeared in Clove's eyes.

"I DO NOT WANT YOU. You're so full of yourself. I think you're alright looking. That's it and thats all it'll ever be Cartwright. Understand?" She says, very demandingly

"Yeah, okay" I smile "This isn't over" I also add

She stomps back into her room along with the others, and i follow in after her. Marvel sends me a text discreetly

WHAT HAPPENED?  
NOTHING. SHE'S SUPER MAD AT ME. THIS ISN'T OVER. IN A FEW WEEKS CLOVE WILL BE MINE. I KNOW IT.

I quickly click my home button off, switching off my phone and putting it back in my jean pocket.

"So everyone, i'm getting really tired. Shall we put on a movie?" Says Finnick

"Good idea." Says Clove, i look over and give her my sexiest half smile, but she just gives me a dirty look and quickly looks away, blushing. She has no idea how beautiful she looks when she blushes.

Clove goes over to the TV and puts on her box-set of the Adventure Time, and Glimmer suggests we all snuggle down.

"So me and Finnick could sleep over there, Glimmer and Marvel on the flip out sofa, Peeta and Katniss on Cloves bed and Clove and Cato in the spare room!" Says Annie

Clove looks up frustraitedly, but is too embarrassed to object, she she just gets up, grabs her robe and nightie and makeup wipes and a hairtye and makes her way out. I observe her carefully as she does this.

"Wanna stare any more?" She whispered in my ear as she struts past me, and goes into the spare room.  
I head to the bathroom and take my jeans and top off, then ruffle my hair so it looks sexy and messy, and i go into the bedroom after 5 minutes because i figured Clove would be dressed by then.

As i go into the room, Clove is putting her long hair into a high, messy ponytail which looks great.

"I like your hair like that"

"Thanks" She muttered sarcastically under her breath.

Clove looks up from the mirror as she goes to put her makeup wipe's in the trash-can, and see's the sight of my almost naked body. She does a double take on my abs and then pretends not to notice, then takes off her robe. Christ. Clove was wearing a pink lacy nightie, possibly Victorias Secret as thats her favourite store, and it hugs tightly on her tight, petite figure. I become stiff, and quickly turn off the light and scramble into bed before she notices.

"Hey, i can't see where i'm going now. Thanks." She says, searching her way around the dark room.

"Sorry, i didn't think you wanted to see me half-naked" i said happily.

"Thanks for your consideration" she muttered.

"Well then," I said, as we were both getting under the covers. "What shall we talk about?"

"Nothing. I'm going to sleep" She says, so i wait in the silence and then a few minutes later i feel her fiddling with her back, trying to undo the back of her bra.

"Need some help with that bra?" I say in my best sexy voice i could. Clove hesitated.

"Um yeah" she muttered

I reach out and put my hands under her nightie, and quickly undo the back of her bra and then go to help her take the straps off, but she stops me.

"I can to that thanks" She says, slapping my hand away before i could get any of a slight feel of her breasts.

"Oh okay. They call me Cato the helper" i say, but she just ignores me and chucks her bra on the floor and turns over. After about 5 minutes i begin to realise it's getting really hot in here.

"Hey clove?"

"what"

"Can you open the window? It's really hot in here"

"Okay" she says, and quickly walks over to the window and rushes back to the bed just in case i'd see the outline of her without her bra on. Definately a virgin, i think to myself. Just being reminded that i'm in the same bed as this girl makes my groin tingle like mad. I want to fuck this girl so badly, everything she does just makes me so horny i want to fuck her till she bleeds and can't walk anymore.

"Now i'm cold" She moans

"Wow, do you ever stop moaning?"

"No" she replies, and i laugh

"Come here then, i'll keep you warm" i say and move closer to her and spoon her, and put my arm on her thighs. But she quickly moved away.

"Get away from me" She says.

"I don't get it. Why don't you want me to warm you up?" I say, frustraitedly "I was only trying to help"

"Well don't, i'm going to sleep"

So i gave in and let her sleep. When i wake up, she had turned to face me and her long hair was messy and she was fast asleep. She looked so innocent and helpless when she slept. Cato stared at her for a while then felt like an absoloute pervert, and turned the other way.  
Clove stirred, and groaned as she woke up with a yawn, then sat up and rubbed her temples.

"Morning Clove"

"Morning" Clove said

"Sorry about yesterday, i was just in a really crappy mood." She says, and gives me a hug under the covers. i feel her bra-less chest rub up against my arm and immediately get my usual morning boner. I push my luck, trying to edge my hands closer to her thighs.

"No" she says firmly, and pulls away instantly, then reaches down the side of the bed for her bra, and i stare at her.

"Um, privacy" she groans

"Oh right yeah, sorry" I say, getting up then quickly grabbing my clothes and rushing out the door.

I waited a while for my boner to go down, then brushed my teeth, did my hair and got dressed before heading into Cloves bedroom, where everyone was sat already up and dressed.

"How was last nights sleeping arrangements?" Said Peeta with a wink

"Nothing even happened" i say, shocked by the dissopointment in my voice

"Bummer" says Glimmer, then all the girls laugh.

Clove comes in, and grabs stuff and leaves the room.

"Just going to get ready!" She says cheerily, then kicks the door closed with her foot.

"Someones happy this morning" Says Marvel.

"Lets all go make breakfast!" Says Katniss, quickly changing the subject, the we all trek downstairs and search the fridge for bacon, egg and we find a loaf of bread, some butter and a knife.

"I'll make Cloves" i say, so i get started on making egg and bacon and toast. I arrange the bacon into a heart shape, cut the toast into little hearts and i arrange the scrambled egg into little letters that say 'CLOVE' followed by a glass of orange juice and a little heart straw i found in the drawer.

"Hey guys, did you make me any breakfast?" Clove says as she comes down.

"I did!" I say cheerily, and i quickly go over to Clove and show her the plate proudly.

"Cato you shouldn't have" She peered over at the food "I already forgive you, but thanks"

"It's okay" I say, dissapointed because i didn't get the reaction i wanted.

A few hours later, everyone's saying goodbyes and going home, and saying our final goodbyes before the Cheer and Soccer camp.  
I go over to Clove and hug her, but she doesnt bother hugging me back.

"Bye" she murmurs, not really appreciating my existence.

"You'll fall for me one day. Just you wait Clover" I whisper in her ear and walk away before i can get a glimpse of her embarrassed expression.

I click the keys and start my car up, and ride down the highway singing Bob Marley. When i get home, my grandmother rushes to the door.

"Hello dear, i made you some brownies. Mums gone to Sweden with her new boyfriend. He's lovely he is. Rich too!" Says Grandma. Typical mum.

"Thanks Grammy." Taking a bite of a brownie that was waiting for me on the porch. "They're delicious!"

"Thank you petal. Let's go on inside. I want you to have a bath before we get you all ready for camp." Says my Grandmother.

I was basically raised by her, as my mom was always running away with her endless boyfriends, i'm her only child and i was born into her 2nd marriage. she's currently divorced but she's had 5 husbands.

"Okay thanks, would you mind running it for me?" i say giving her a cheeky wink and picking up another browning and shoving it in my mouth, which makes her laugh

"Of course, you cheeky boy!" Says Grammy, and we both start laughing and she gives me a big hug before dissapearing into the bathroom.  
A few minutes later Grandma returns and I jump in the bath, realising its scolding hot.

"SHIT, FUCK, BOLLOCKS, WANK!" i scream

"Everything okay dear?" She says in a worried voice

"Uhhh yeah its 'kay" I say, by then i'm so totally embarrassed.

Two hours later, i'm packed and ready to meet the others for camp. Marvel sends me a text.

_AT ANNIES W/ CLOVE, GLIM, ANNIE, KATNISS, PETA AND FINNICK. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE HALF AN HOUR AGO. THE BUS LEAVES IN 2 HOURS._

Shit.

I quickly run downstairs, grabbing the last remains of football gear that i forgot to pack, kissed grandma goodbye and then i headed out to my car. Clove rings me, and i excitedly pick up

"Hey" i say happily

"Where are you" She hisses. I like 'em feisty.

"On my way, keep your panties on. or should i say off?"

Then the line goes dead, and i chuckle to myself.

"FINALLY" says Peeta

"We've been waiting for ages, god what have you been doing with grandma?" Says Marvel, and i give him a punch in the arm

"Hey, hey, only kidding"

The girls strut over. They don't look happy:

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN"

"WE COULD OF MISSED THE BUS"

"THE ENTIRE TRIP AT STAKE BECAUSE OF YOU, CATO"

I sigh and ignore them.

"Well, lets go now"

"Okay" mutters Clove, and i go over to her

"Hey"

"Bye" she replies

"Now now, come on, no need to be like that"

"You nearly made us late. Stupid!" And she walks away.

We're all walking to the bus station and we see all our school friends. Foxface, the school slut, eyes me up and comes over.

"Hey C-boy" She murmurs in my ear

"Well hello there Foxface" I smirk

Her name isn't actually Foxface, but everyone calls her that because she's so nosy.

"It's gonna be frustraiting seeing you at camp.. i mean all the girls running after you.." She says mysteriously, and gives Clove a strange look.

"If you're talking about Clove, it's not gonna happen, she's so hard to get"  
She suddenly looks interested

"Well, i think i have a deal that i'd like to offer.."

"And whats that?"

"Well" she whispers, "Theres this guy who comes to camp every year, totally black and muscular, big cock, totally JayZ style" I laugh at this, and she interupts me. "Anyways, i want you to help me make him jealous, and in return we can make Clove see what she's missing out on"

I stare at her cleavage for a few seconds, then look up to her eyes. "Deal."


	3. Camps, Cramps, and Cato

CLOVES POV

It's our first night in Cheer camp, everyones finally settled in.

"Clove, can you come sleep in my bed with me?" Asks Annie.

"Yeah sure" I slump off the bunk-bed and slither under her covers.

"I can't sleep. I can't believe they banned alocohol this year," She wails.

"It's good Annie, i think you need to lay off," Interrupts Katniss, and this sets Annie off into tears.

"Now look what you've done!" I exclaim, "You need to realise she's sensitive" I moan.

"Blah blah blah" Says Katniss, and i can hear Glimmer giggle over by her bunk. We share a room with this other girl, her name's Elsa. She is the biggest bitch.

"Urgh, shut up over there i'm trying to get my beauty sleep," Murmers Elsa.

"That would require beauty," I whisper to Annie, and she starts to giggle

* * *

"EVERYBODY RISE AND SHINE! WE HAVE A BIG DAY AHED, LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO!" Shouts Coach Candice through the megaphone.

"URGGGGHHH" we all groan, except Elsa, who's already left this morning.

"Where are the uniforms?" I ask

"I think they're by the door," Says Glimmer

I rush over to them, and pick them up, skim through them to find the one with my name on.

"They're so neat! Pink uniforms!" I excalim.

There was a cheer throughout the room and we all throw off out PJ's and put on the uniforms.

"I love it!" Squeals Katniss

"Same" We chorus.

I throw my hair up into a neat ponytail and wrap the silver and pink ribbon around my hair and tie it into the siginature bow.

"Go bulldogs" I pose, putting on my bright purply-pink lipstick from Mac.

30 minutes later, everyone was read, that was after we took selfies of course, we head down to our base where coach Candice will be coaching our team throughout the camp.

"EVERYBODY IN A LINE" She squeals. Coach Candice is the apitomy of a mans dream, skinny, long blonde hair styled into lush natural beachy waves, sexy exotic voice, but also the mean spirited high-school cheerleader traits she obviously had from her long ago teenhood.

"Too fat, to skinny, don't like your hair, jesus christ sort out those thighs!" She started going down the line pointing out everyones insecurities.

"Okay, so now i just went down the line listing everything thats wrong with them do you know what we're gonna do about that?" She demanded.

"No, Coach Candice," We all say together.

"NOTHING. WE'RE GOING TO DO NOTHING. We're here to cheer and only do that. No drinking, no smoking. No drugs, no partying. No talking to the football teams during practice. If these rules are broken, then gosh darnit you'll never hear the end of it. Got it?"

"Yes, Coach Candice"

"Okay i want you all to practice your kick double baskets. Do three each. This is of course, after i read out the positions," She says as she grabs a pink sparkly clipboard. Oh the irony.

"FLYERS ARE: KATNISS, GLIMMER, CLOVE, ELSA AND PIPPA, CONGRATULATIONS."

Me and the girls all squeal, then we look over to Annie who looks really dissapointed.

"Now Annie, you were supposed to be a flyer, but Elsa came and told me about some drinking problems you'd had, and thought you werent able to be a flyer, so sorry," Says Coach C firmly. Annie's face looks like a slapped ass, and i can't imagine what she must be feeling right now.

* * *

"I HATE HER, I HATE HER SO MUCH, THIS IS SO STUPID!" Crys Annie, who is sobbing into Finnicks lap.

"It's okay pumpkin, you'll look gorgeous anyway," Murmurs Finnick, stroking Annies hair.

"NO, nobody understands, i hate my life!" She gets up and runs away, leaving Finnick running after her calling after her.

"Poor little Annie," Sympathises Peeta, who has his arm around Katniss' waist.

"Yeah, i feel so bad for her" I add.

"She'll get over it," Says Katniss

"So anyways, where's Glimmer and Marvel?" she adds

"Um they went for a swim in the lake," Says Cato, who is staring straight at me.

"Clove, can i have a word?" Says Cato to me.

"A word, yes; a sex request, no." I say, and Marv and Glimmer giggle at my snide remark.

Cato grabs my wrist and pulls me away from the two.

"Sorry about everything, so can we start over?" He asks

"Sure" I say, walking away.

Surprisingly he doesn't stop me, and i hear another girls voice behind me. I turn around to see one of the prettiest girls here. She had long red hair and a petite face, along with red lipstick and a very tight dress. Her name was Jackie i think, but everyone calls her Foxface.

"Hey C-Boy" I hear her slur into his ear, and i have to stop myself giggling from the stupid nickname. 'C-boy', wow that name almost made me suicidal.

"Hey gorgeous," He says, putting his hand around her waist. I start to go red and my insides swell with anger. Who is this girl? Why was Cato always hitting on me when he is quite clearly dating another girl. I didn't want to care but i did.

He leans into her and they start doing what me and Annie call tonsil tennis. Making out. They're doing this for a while, then i see his eyes are open and he's staring at me, he can tell i'm shocked by what he's doing and he just keeps staring at me, so i turn around and stomp away.

"Hey Clove, wheres Cato?" Asks Marvel.

"Umm, making out with Jackie,"

"DUDE, no way, Cato is making out with Foxface?" Marvel excalims, and Glimmer nudges him.

"She's the slut of the camp," Scowls Glimmer, and i nod in agreement.

"Why would he do that when he's been trying to get you all summer?" Asks Marvel.

"If i knew, i'd tell you. I'm going to the cabin guys, night," And before they can object i'm on my feet practically running towards the cabin.

* * *

I unlock the door to find Elsa on the bed, painting her toes.

"That was a real bitchy move you know," I say to her, and she looks up with a satisfied smile on her bleak face.

"Thanks" She retorts.

"Wasn't a compliment," I scowl

"Well, i'll do anything to get to the top,"

"Literally" I add "You're a flyer now, even though your school is ametur comparred to Annies, and you're letting the team down by doing your little sabotage games" I spit.

"Urgh, spare the sob story, my boyfriend's coming over here in a little while, so go sit in the corner and do whatever you want while we make out," She says dreamily, and i can't stop cringing.

I hop onto my bunk and get out a CHEER! magazine and flick through it, and grab a can of coke out the mini-fridge and snuggle down.

* * *

I must of drifted off to sleep, because when i wake i can hear the sound of slobbery kisses going on from underneath me, it must be Elsa and her stupid boyfriend. I put my head over the bunk to see it's Hunter Maloney, Captain of the Red Strikers team.

"Oh my god.." I murmur, and they both look up at me. Elsa suddenly jumps up in shock.

"Oh my god, Clove, please don't tell Coach, please please?" She asks, desperate. By that time Hunter had made his way out of the cabin for a fast and safe exit.

"I AM SO TELLING COACH!" I scream, and run out the cabin, and on the way out i hear Elsa start to sob. Serves her right for taking my best friends spot on the team.

"COACH CANDICE!" I squeal, running into her cabin.

"Yes Clove?" She suddenly jumps up.

"Elsa Hosk is the girlfriend of the Red Strikers captain Hunter Maloney! Our enemies, she's a traitor!" I said, trying to sound innocent. I am desperate to get Annies spot back on the team, i don't actually care that Elsa's dating the second hottest guy on camp, after Thresh Okeniyi.

"Send her here. NOW." Says Coach C, looking seriously furious.

"Okay, on it," I say, heading out the cabin.

Halfway back to the cabin, i get a shock. a huge hand comes towards my face and thats the last thing i see, pain overcomes my petite fragile body and i'm on the floor, my nose is bleeding and the blood is chocking me, and i fall on the floor before i see who it is, but i assume it was Elsa.

"OW" i scream, then i start to cry, and curl up on the floor.

Someone runs over to me,

"CLOVE! CLOVE!" I hear the voice shout.

it's Cato.

I open my eyes and he's above me, looking into my eyes.

"Clove, are you okay? You're bleeding," He says

"No shit sherlock" I retort, and he looks hurt.

"Let me help you up," He suggests.

"No i can do that myself" I say, trying to stand up but then i feel dizzy, and fall back, and just before i hit the ground Cato grabs me.

"No you can't. Here have a tissue," He says, handing me a kleenex.

"Shouldn't you be making out with someone? Jackie Emerson?" I question.

"Oh Clove, that was a stupid joke to make you jealous," Says Cato

I snatch the tissue and blow my nose into it, feeling relieved.

"Anyway, how come you found me?" I ask

"Well i was just taking a stroll around you know.."

"So you were stalking me?" I ask

"Well i wouldn't say stalking" He says innocently.

"Really Cato? I wish you'd leave me alone," I mutter

"Fine then, i'll leave you alone, no i won't, i'll make your life hell" He says grumpily, and slopes off, and i sigh because he's finally got the hint. But i doubt he will really make my life any more hell-ish than it is right now.

I slope back to my dorm and when i get there, all the girls are sat on Annies bed, who seems to have cheered up a lot.

"Hey, i got my spot ba- OH MY GOD" She excalims, seeing the sight of my nose, then they all gasp and run over to me.

"What's happened?" They all ask.

"Well i say Elsa making out with Hunter Maloney, then i went to try and get Annies spot back, which must of worked because Elsa punched me in the face, then Cato said he will make my life hell," I say, getting my breath back.

"Oh my gosh, you're the best friend ever!" She laughs and they all give me a huge hug.

"My nose bled all over my Michael Kors trainers," I say dissapointed.

"You'll be fine Clove, drama queen!" Laughs Glimmer.

"So Katniss, you decided to return from the land of being in love" I say as i clean myself up.

"Yeah, our date was pretty perfect if you ask me, i'm so happy!" She looks dreamily at the stars, then we all make pukey noises and before you know it, we're having a pillow fight. We're interrupted by a knock on the door from Coach Candice.

"Hi girls, i've come to get Elsa's things, she no longer wants to bunk with you girls, which is understandable. Oh and also its time for supper, everyone make their way down to the dining hall immediately,"

We all cheer and skip down to the dining hall, linking arms.

"WE ARE COOL, WE DON'T CARE, FUCK ELSA AND HER STUPID TACKY HAIR, GO BULLDOGSSSS" We all sing until we're eventually dying of laughter.

* * *

"I'll have a salad please, a diet coke and a honey low calorie non-fat greek yoghut please Sandra" I smile at the lovely dinner lady at the camp. We all take our seats and see the boys table, and i look over to see Cato whispering into the guys ears and looking at me, then they all bursting out with laughter, and i go bright red and feel so humilated and embarrassed. Why were they talking about me?

"So Finnick gave me a promise ring today," Annie says, and we all gasp and stare at her.

"He promised to love and protect me forever," She says dreamily.

"Oh my god" says Katniss

"So jealous" Says Glimmer

"That's not fair!" I sigh.

"Maybe you shouldn't of fallen out with Cato," Says Annie

"No. He's horrible and i can't stand him!" I exclaim.

"Okay drama queen. Let's carry on eating," Says Glimmer, and we all tuck into our healthy cheer food.


	4. The not-so-violent Camp

The next morning at camp, we all head to practice arm-in-arm, laughing, smiling, happy; because life's finally going the way we all want it to go.

"IT'S ALRIGHT, IT'S OKAY, GO BACK ON THE BLEACHERS ANYWAY, BULLDOGS DON'T LOOSE, BULLDOGS WIN GOOOOOO BULLDOGS!" We scream as we do our routine. It's one of those cheesy songs that makes me cringe. Makes everyone cringe. Coach Candice says cheesy and cringey is good though, so we just stick by what she says.

"Good practice today guys, i want you all to get some lunch, have a one hour break then i'm holding a meeting, don't be late" Coach Candice dissmisses.

Me and the girls all treck back to the cabin and i change into my skirt and top and head out for lunch. When we get the the dining hall we're the first ones there, so we get the freshest salad.

"I love when everythings so nice and fresh," Annie says, biting into her lettuce.

"Guys, i've had enough, i want chocolate now! I'm sick of these stupid diets, we'll disintergrate soon if we loose any more weight!" Katniss says, handing all of us each a Toffee Crisp bar, and we dig in, pushing out salads away and sipping coke.

"Cheers" I say, holding up my can.

"Cheers!" Everyone repeats.

* * *

"Okay ladies, everyone take and pass on the sheets please!" Says Coach C, handing us all out sheets of writing.

"What's this miss C?" I ask.

"This, Clove, is the letter i am handing out and we're all going to read, and you can start off so go head Clove," She says.

I look at the letter and try and read as best as i could.

"Okay, it says; 'Cheerleaders of the Oakland Cheer and Soccer camp, this is a strict violence warning. anybody who is caught using violence in a melicious or abusive way will be asked to leave the camp immediately.'"

"Very good, so girls, i need you all to take this into account, because i understand you are all very hormonal at the moment, but you need to all take a deep breath and calm down before doing something you all regret. GOT IT?" She says.

"Got it," We all say at the same time.

* * *

"Gosh, Miss C was totally aiming that at Elsa" Says Katniss

"Totally" Says Annie.

"The boys are really violent actually," Glimmer interupts.

"Yeah that's true, the boys are always getting into fights," I agree.

"Anyways, i'm going to meet Finnick now so see you guys at dinner, bye gals!" Says Annie, who skips off to find Finnick.

"I'm having a date with Peeta down by the lake in a minute so i should go too," Adds Katniss

"And i am going to Marvel's cabin for the rest of the day in bed, so are you going to be okay on your own Clove?" asks Glim.

"Yeah i'm sure i can find something to do," Flashing a little smile.

"Great thats settled then!" Katniss says.

"Bye girls," I say walking off. I head towards the cabin area, deciding i'm going to have a little walk around to clear my head and relax. I love the smell of nature, the clean smell of the air at camp, the bright green summer leaves.

The sound of a car engine behind me makes me jump out of the way, a big blue convertable is heading right towards me, i can't make out who it is through the blacked out windows at first, but then i come to realise it's Cato. He jumps out of the car, runs towards me and before i can do anything i find myself being dragged into the car too.

"Cato, get off me right now!" I excalim.

"SHHHH, stupid, someone might see!" He whispers.

"Good," I carry on.

He lifts me into the car, despite my slapping and clawing and straps me in, he puts me in handcuffs. and when i try to get out i notice the door has been locked, blocking any chance of a potential exit. He gets into the car, slams the accelorater and we speed off towards the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" I say, starting to feel frightened.

"Don't know. I'm not going to murder you, scaredy cat, chill out," He says in a harsh way. I sit in silence for a while.

"Cato please take me back. I'm scared," I say, in the unsteady voice people do when they're trying not to cry.

"No, you're mine now. you've been rejecting me for too long and now you're all mine," He says, sluring his words.

"Cato, have you been drinking? It's not safe to drive, please stop!" I say in the most panicky voice i have ever heard.

"Shut up," He groans, and i do. Not because i want to, because i'm scared. This carries on for 5 minutes, then he stops the car and we both jump at the impact. He jerks the door open and lets me out and i'm standing there in the middle of the dark shaded woods, in handcuffs, with a very angry drunken Cato. I close my eyes to stop me crying.

"What are you doing?" He asks, walking up to me.

"Closing my eyes," I whisper.

"Open them," He says. I open my eyes to see a modern cabin in the woods.

"We're going in there, come on" He says, not giving me any time to reply and dragging me into the cabin.

"You're mine now, Clove. I've been waiting for this moment for days, and maybe if you hadn't rejected me we wouldn't have to do it this way," He stares at me, and takes off my handcuffs, and pushes me onto a bed.

"Do what?" I ask, shaking. He stares at me for a few seconds.

"Take your clothes off," He says, staring me up and down.

"But, i-"

"Take your clothes off," He interupts firmly. I take off my clothes to only be stood in my bra and pants, but Cato's eyes were still attached to mine. He pushes me against the wall, so i can't escape.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Clove. What are you thinking right now?" He whispers into my ear, and kisses my neck, which sends my face going bright pink. I cross my arms because i'm self concious of my body. I close my eyes again and wait for a few seconds, and i can feel Catos eyes staring at me.

"I'm scared," I say, like a little girl. I open my eyes, and he looks shocked.

"Why are you scared, Clove?" He says, looking concerned.

"Because i don't know what you're going to do to me," I say, and after that i burst into tears. He looks like he doesn't know what to do, so he just stands there for a while, then he lifts my head up and puts his lips inbetween mine. His lips are soft, hot, and moist. I've never kissed anyone, so i just stand there scared, waiting for him to stop and being to embarrassed to reisist.

"Kiss me back, Clove" He murmurs, and continues, so i kiss him back, it was a long kiss, i just stand there until i can't breathe any more and i back away. He looks into my eyes and smiles at me. This is the first time i've actually noticed how attractive Cato was. Dirty blonde coloured hair, amazing cheekbones and good bone structure, deep blue eyes that my own browny-green ones could get lost in for hours, and gives me a half smile, but i don't smile back. He finally says something.

"You're beautiful," He says, and i feel my cheeks burning up with embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed," He smiles, and looks at me, studying my shy, quiet face. he strokes my hair.

"Cato?" I ask

"Yes?" He looks at me, happy i've finally gained my ability to speak again.

"Will you leave me alone now? You've kissed me, kidnapped me, made me strip and then locked me in a cabin. I'm tired and i want to go back," I say innocently.

"NO, Clove i want to fuck you," He says, like a little boy.

"Why me? Why, you can have every single girl in school but you picked the least experienced girl in school, i'm not confident or blonde or pretty, every girl would jump at the chance of even being in your presence. So why won't you leave me alone?" I say, seriously looking into his eyes.

"Because i'm Cato, and you're different. I like different girls, they're a challenge," He smirks, looking at my clothless body.

"Up here, asshole," I spit, slapping his face so his face meets mine.

"I'm not just a game you know, Cato," I say defensively.

"Thats all i am to you," I say, breaking free and heading for the door. Cato runs and grabs me, picks me up and throws me onto the bed.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," He whispers in my ear, touching my thighs. I tense up, and feel very uncomfortable.

"Loosen up, virgin," He mocks, and runs a finger through my hair. He leans in towards me and gives me a long deep kiss, i dont want to admit it to myself but i don't want him to stop. After a few minutes he breaks apart.

"Don't stop" I whisper. And he leans back in, but this time he's moving his lips faster, and i feel his tounge against mine. I follow his movements until i feel his jeans pressing up against mine a bit harder. He spreads my legs and breaks apart, undoing his belt, he is just about to unzip his jeans when i panic.

"Wait!" I squeal, shocked.

"What? Jesus christ what do we need to wait for?" He says, as sexually frustraited as a boy can get.

"I.. i don't know.. Do you wanna maybe talk now? I say quietly, and he lets out a huge groan noise.

"I was so in the mood. You just killed my boner," He whines.

"Then go and take it somewhere else," I say, looking around on the floor for my clothes.

"You don't have to put those back on you know," He says, peering at me.

"I want to," I reply.

Once i'm dressed i get under the bed covers because it's cold.

"You cold?" He asks, concerned.

"No, i'm fine," I shiver.

"Don't lie," He says, coming over to the bed and getting in aswell. I shift away from him.

"I'm not, promise" I lie.

"Well come here anyway," He says, putting his arm around me and shifting my head onto his in a comfortable position.

"Is that okay?" He asks.

"Yes" I say in the tiniest voice i could make. I am so tired i find snuggling up to Cato almost comfy, i don't realise i drift off. I didn't know how long i'd drifted off for, but when i did it was dark and i opened my eyes to see Cato staring into them.

"I like watching you sleep. You look pretty when you're not always angry or panicky," he murmurs into my ear, which makes me blush.

"What time is it?" I ask

"Half ten," He says.

"Oh my, we must be getting back for sure," I say, trying to break free of Cato's grasp, which doesn't work, because he pulls me back in.

"Not so fast, Clove. I texted the guys and girls, they know we're here. Are you hungry? I have food. Don't worry, i've locked the doors so we're safe, nobody can come in," He says quickly.

"Cato, i'm not sure this is a good ide-"

"Shhh" He says, putting his finger on my lips, and i look up into his eyes, and stare at the sea of blue and get lost in his eyes.

"We'll just crash here, we have the day off tomorrow anyway, so nobody will tell us off," He says happily, climbing onto the bed with a bag of junk food. He reaches onto the other beds and grabs the blankets from them, then lays me down and and tucks me in.

"Thanks Cato," I say quietly.

"It's okay, It'll be warmer if we're in here together," He says and climbs in, and for once i don't object, i need all the warmth i can get.

"Go to sleep again, i like watching you," He says, laying my head down on the pillow.

"No! What if i make an ugly face in my sleep,"

"Then i'll take a picture," He laughs, and i bury my head in the covers.

"Just kidding, there's no such thing as clove making an ugly face," He says, and gives me a kiss on the forehead. I doze off again.

* * *

When i wake up, it's dark. Cato's asleep next to me and i wake up sobbing.

"Clove, are you okay?" He says sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Bad dream, that's all," I reply quickly, sitting up, and he sits up too.

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" He asks concerned.

"Uhhhh not really, will you stay up with me until i fall back asleep? i'd really appreciate it," I say, fightened of being alone.

"Yeah sure," He sounds happy that i actually asked him the favour for once.

he wipes my tears away, and i give him a faint smile.

"I wish you smiled more often," He says.

"I wish i did too," I reply.

We lie in silence for a while, Cato notices i'm cold and pulls me close to him.

"Clove?" He asks

"Yes?" I answer

"I want you to be my girlfriend," He says quietly. I sit and let this register for a minute.

"You know that can't happen, Cato. We're complete oppasites, it doesnt work," I sigh

"But thats why i like you, Clove.." His voice trails off. I don't reply. A few minutes later up sit up.

"What shall we do now?" I ask

"Make out," He says and pins me down to the bed, and reaches down and sculpts his lips into mine, his soft moist lips driving my tummy into uncontrollable butterflies, I don't realise what i'm doing, and let out a moan, which drives him on.

"You like that, huh?" He moans, and i push his head back into mine. After what seems like years, we actually part and breathe.

"You're a great kisser," He says, and my cheeks go red. I don't reply.

"I'm sleepy now, can we go to sleep?" I ask.

"Sure," He says, and with that for the millionth time, i drift off again.


End file.
